Pumps are used to dispense and aspirate fluids. When it is desirable to repeatedly dispense and/or aspirate small quantities of fluid, the pump must be made to provide precise dispensing and aspirating operations. Pumps typically comprise many pieces, which make the pump difficult to manufacture and assemble. Additionally, the multiple pieces have varying tolerances that affect the accuracy and precision of the pump.
Sanwa Tsusho Co., LTD. Tokyo, Japan produces a micro pump. The pump of Sanwa Tsusho Co., LTD. has a piston seal that includes a washing port, does not include an anti-backlash follower and does not include a manual adjustment for changing the position of the piston within the pump.
It would be desirable to have a precision pump which includes a minimal amount of parts, which is simple to manufacture and assemble, and which provides a high degree of accuracy for a large number of aspirating and/or dispensing operations.